The Crossover
by inuyasha116
Summary: Rayne Severin and Kagan are sucked in a vortex ending up in Naruto's world. kagan now tryin to take over it severin is finding a way to get back home and rayne turn hinata into a vampire accidently. And sasuke...well just read and find out bloodrayne
1. Chapter 1

Rayne was walking back toward the throne room while talking to Severin through a micro radio in her ear.

"Hey Severin do you think you can locate- " she was about to continue but stopped when she smelled something too familiar.

"No it can't be" she said clenching her teeth as she started to walk faster. "Severin its-,"

but was interrupted by Severin himself "Yeah, I know he is in the throne room it seems" he said like he just found out.

"Don't do it Rayne it looks like he is waiting for you so it must be a trap" he continued on.

"I don't think so, he killed my mother and her family and I am going to kill him," she said speeding up.

"Be careful then he probably has the sun gun in the throne room," Severin said warningly.

"I know that and when I get there I am going to take that sun gun and shove it up his-," but stopped when she made it to the doors of the throne room and kick it so hard it flew across the room past the throne where Kagan was sitting.

"Kagan you mother fucker" Rayne yelled as her arm blade locked into position ready to kill.

"Now I wouldn't call myself a mother fucker since I clearly did not fuck her, just raped her," he said chuckling evilly which made Rayne's blood boil.

"Go back to hell" she yelled "love to but I came back for what's rightfully mine which is my kingdom and the sun gun."

Kagan grabbed the sun gun in front of him and pointed it at Rayne to attack but she took out her blade sickle and threw it at him only to miss hitting the sun gun instead.

Bolts of electricity started shooting out of the sun gun heading in every direction making Kagan and Rayne having to dodge it without getting near each other.

Then the bolstered forming a large circle with electrical swirling inside sucking everything into it.

(shit, it's a vortex) Rayne thought as she tried to hide behind the fountain while watching with amusement as Kagan was sucked into it.

"Rayne" came a voice from behind her and when she turned she saw Severin holding the door frames with rope tied around his waist. "Rayne your blade is being sucked in too,"

(Oh crap that's not good) she thought frantically as she looked to see the chain being pulled and pulling her along with it.

She was fumbling with the hook that connected the chain to her pants but it pulled her into the vortex too. "Rayne!" Severin yelled holding on to the rope and got closer to allow the vortex to pull him in.

He knew that he was a vampire the vortex was too strong for him and apparently the rope since it broke and sent him flying into the hole where it finally closed after he was sucked in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1sasuhina1:**jeez that sucks

**sasuke:** yea it does

**1sasuhina1:** how did you get in here!

**sasuke:** does it really matter

**1sasuhina1:** rayne!

**rayne: **i 'll get him

**sasuke: **get your fucking claws off me

**rayne:**i don't have claws just very sharp nails and if you keep on talking i take my blades and rip you apart

**sasuke:** i am going to-

**hinata: **ok guys we don't need to hear anymore

**1sasuhina1:** hinata-chan!

**rayne: **aww look at my little vampire

**sasuke:** hey hinata-chan

**1sasuhina1:** ok that's it**-starts chasing him with a chainsaw-**

**sasuke:** get the hell away from me you fucking psycho

**rayne:** let me help you with that 1sasuhina1

**hinata:** please read&review


	2. Chapter 2

**-near Konoha- **

The petite lavender eye girl stood in front of the gate facing the path that led into the forest while carrying a backpack containing:

shuriken, explosives, money, water, and healing medicine.

She sighed remembering why she had to do this and not someone else.

**-flashback-**

"Hinata come in" the drunken female Hokage said while holding a bottle of whiskey.

The girl with lavender eyes enter inside the office looking confused on why she had to come.

"I have a mission for you," she said taking a sip of her drink, "one of the akatsuki members, I think Setzu has managed to enter the village and kill a few of our ANBU, but I don't know how since he is a freaking giant walking green vegetable."

After she finished her whiskey she threw it behind her and pick up another one hidden under her desk.

"Um…l-lady Tsunade don't you think someone stronger would be perfect for this j-job," she said trying not to stutter.

"I would but Naruto, Sakura and Neji are still looking for the Uchiha bastard; Tenten, Shikamaru, and your teammates are on a mission Lee is hospitalized for mistaking my sake for his medicine bottle again and Ino is also in the hospital having a nail breakdown,"

Tsunade said leaning back in her chair obviously pissed. "But what about the sensei(s)," Hinata asked hopefully.

"They have their own mission too, so the only one left is you or Choji and I know you are more suitable than him."

"All you have to do is kill him, ok?" she finished before crossing her legs on her desk.

(You make it sound so easy) Hinata thought as she left the office .

**-end of flashback-**

She took out the picture of Setzu and flipped it over to the back on where it tells her where he might be located at.

"So he is probably in the village hidden in the rain," Hinata said as she secured her bag and speeded off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rayne:** Well that was short

**1sasuhina1: **i know but i aam tryin to make lots of chapter

**rayne: **i don't know why but the only reason why i come here cause it has me in it...well not this chapter

**1sasuhina1: -sigh-** maybe i should right story request instead

**sasuke: **as long it has me and hinata in it i don't care

**1sasuhina1: **how the hell did you get back in here

**sasuke:** does it really matter i'm still here

**1sasuhina1: **i give up **-starts banging her head on the table-**

**sasuke: **you should cause no matter what i just come back

**rayne: **i don't feel like attacking you today i just cleaned my blades

**sasuke:** so where is hinata

**1sasuhina1: **she only comes here to say the dailey routine

**sasuke:** damn i came here to early now i have to wait with you loser

**rayne: **oh look here she comes now

**hinata: **sorry i am late please read&review

**sasuke: **hey hinata-chan

**1sasuhina1:** uchiha you moron hinata was supposed to have the last say

**sasuke:** oh well too bad

**Rayne: **then i'll do it 1sasuhina1 does not own naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**-middle of field near Konoha-**

The vortex appeared and Rayne was thrown out of it onto the field where she started burning in pain

"ahhh," she screamed when the light from the sun hit her. She started crawling back to the vortex but it closed on her.

Without realizing she stumbled in front of a young girl with lavender eyes.

**-Hinata's P.O.V-**

I stood there in horror as the females with red hair, blades on her arm and belt chain ,wearing stiletto heals screaming in pain for no reason.

Her skin was starting to burn and she was covering her face from something until I realized.

(It must be the sun) Hinata thought frantically as she quickly took off her jacket, picked up the female in a piggy back ride, and used my chakra to keep my strength to hold her.

I threw the jacket over my head on her to shield her from the sun but it did not cover her whole entire body.

I saw that shade was really far away and I was afraid that I would not make it so I used my chakra once again to boost my speed and started running.

She continued screaming in pain as she dug her nails deep into my arm making me slow down. I got closer and closer to the shaded forest while the women screamed even louder , blood slightly oozing out of the skin where her nails where.

Without noticing the branch I tripped and we flew head first into the shade hitting a tree and the female letting go leaving marks in my arm.

I ignored the pain and turned to the wounded female lying and painting of thirst, so I pulled a bottle of water and tried to give it to her but she ended up spitting it out like it was poison.

Before I could react both her hands rested on my shoulders pulling me closer to her and hearing her whisper a sorry to me.

The next thing I knew I could feel something sharp pierce the skin in my neck and my blood slowly being drained. (Vampires) I thought as my world went black.

**-Rayne's P.O.V-**

I muttered an apology as I sunk my fangs into her neck drawing out blood, which tasted of sweet vanilla.

Getting to caught up in the taste she fainted from too much blood loss and I mentally slapped myself in the head for it.

(Shit gotta do something) and before I could think of something I cut my arm drawing some of my own blood and tried feeding it to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rayne: **finally hinata-chan is one of us

**1sasuhina:** you sounded evil when you say that

**hinata:** hey guys whats up

**1sauhina1:** hinata-chan your here early

**sasuke:** hinata-chan is here

**1sasuhina1:** dammit i am tired of this**-blows on a whitlse-**

**sasuke:** what are you-

**sakura:** SASUKE-KUN!

**sasuke:** oh crap **-starts being chased by sakura-**

**rayne:** this is funny i am going to watch

**1sasuhina1:** alright just be back to do the disclaimer and the next chapter

**rayne:** can do 1sasuhina1**-runs to see the chase-**

**hinata:** please read&review

**rayne: -stops in her tracks and faces the audience-** 1sasuhina1 does not own naruto


	4. Chapter 4

**-Hinata's P.O.V-**

I could taste something bitter at first but then it turned into a sweet delicious taste like chocolate.

My vision got clearer to see the red head girl with blood on her lips.

(Vampires!) I thought again the same time I was about to get into a fighting stance but fell on my back from the dizziness.

**-normal P.O.V-**

Hinata started backing up away from the vampire lady who stood up and walked towards her.

"Calm down I won't bite…well…um not twice anyway-like I said sorry" Rayne said looking the other way.

"B-but you're a-"

"a Damphir not a vampire" Rayne said interrupting Hinata.

"Damphir?" she said with confusion her lavender eyes widening.

"I will explain everything," she said sitting in front of Hinata to tell a story.

**-Severin;s P.O.V-**

My eyes where closed when I was forced out of the vortex. I landed face first into the soft grass when the rest of my body hit the tall surface.

I opened my eyes to see everything upside down for a while until I fell in a normal position.

"ouch that's smart" I said talking to no one as I as I stood up brushing the dirt off my jacket.

"where am I," I asked myself expecting no one to answer.

"Why you are in the sound village or rather near it" a dark voice said chuckling evilly from behind.

I slowly turned around to face a white skin man, long black hair, wearing a weird outfit with giant purple rope tied around his waist.

"It seems like wearing a rope around the waist is in fashion cause a young good-looking man like you has one too," he said gesturing to the rope around my waist still.

(good-looking maybe but not young that is for sure)"I wouldn't call it fashion more of a fad does it look good," I played along.

"I don't know you tell me, or how about you Sasuke," he said to the figure that appeared behind me.

"Hn," was all he said but to my guess he probably thinking ("he look better dead").

I slid my hand in my jacket grasping one of the two guns I carry since Rayne had swords.

"Who are you may I ask," still holding onto the gun handle.

"Excuse my rudeness the name is Orochimaru," he said bowing slightly making my eyebrow twitch.

"I guess the kid behind me is Sasuke right, not much of a talker huh?," I asked as my eyes locked on to him "No, I am afraid not too much hatred" he said shrugging.

"Hey, my friend Rayne has a lot of hatred too but she still has time to tease with me," I said laughing "Actually would you hold on for a second " I asked.

"is there a problem sir," Orochimaru said grinning.

"not really and the name is Severin," I showed a fake smile.

"Rayne, are you there, can you hear me," I yelled holding the micro radio in my ear.

"Did you lose something or someone," Orochimaru said smirking,

"Not really more like misplaced someone," I said sighing.

"Tell me where is the sound village," I asked turning to the Sasuke person.

"It's a few miles off the road but I be careful since it is even dangerous to travel near it," Sasuke finally speaking.

"let me guess people like you walk the area," I said smirking.

"Oh you act like you can take us on," Orochimaru said

"No act really just the obvious," I shrugged.

"The device in your ear do you need me to fix it," he offered

"why not is it going to cost," I asked. "

Why most dearly," he said with a fake smile as he led me deeper into the forest with Sasuke behind me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1sasuhina1: Cost most dearly now that is kinda sick when you think about it.**

**rayne: I know if i where Severin i just kill him.**

**1sasuhina1: Speaking of sick hinata is sick today so she won't be here.**

**rayne: Awww I already miss her.**

**1sasuhina1: but the goodnews sakura kidnape sasuke!**

**rayne: FINALLY!**

**1sasuhina1: I guess that mean you are doing both disclaimer.**

**rayne: read & review now dammit!**

**1sasuhina1: I liked hinata-chan's better it is not as harsh.**

**rayne: and 1sasuhina owns naruto.**

**1sasuhina1: NO I DON'T!**

**raybe;: Just kidding no she doesn't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Hinata's P.O.V-**

I could not believe my ears or eyes.

First I saved a vampire, she drinks my blood, and saves my life, now I am sitting with her listening to her story and I have not run away yet.

"So your name is Rayne, right" she nodded "so a damphir is half vampire/human" Rayne nodded again" and you are trying to kill your father cause he raped/killed your mother and family," I ask.

"Yeah, but now I am stuck in this world with Severin, who is nowhere to be found, and Kagan is still alive," she said "what about you tell me a little about yourself."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga I am a ninja here on a mission to kill an Akatsuki member" I replied.

"Ninja huh usually I don't like ninja cause it reminds me of my half sister but I can make an exception for you."

"Well I have to go back to my mission if you don't mind" I said standing up reading to head into the light.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Rayne said warningly.

"W-why do you say that" I stuttered .

"Well remember when I bite you fainted from too much blood loss and...Ihadtogiveyousomeofmybloodturningyouintooneofus," she said looking away embarrassed.

"What how am I supposed to do the mission if I can go into the sunlight" I yelled.

"I know so what I am going to do is help you with the mission as a repayment for saving my life and screwing up yours" Rayne stood up walking over to me.

"That is fine but how are we going to do it when it is bright as-"

I stopped when I heard something coming and it seemed like Rayne noticed it too.

**-Rayne's P.O.V-**

I could hear the shuffling of two cloaks in the distance obviously drunk and dizzy.

"Hold that thought for a second I have an idea" I said turning around to head deeper into the forest.

"Whatever you do don't hurt them" Hinata said behind me.

I slightly turned my head saying "I'll try but no promises" and left before she could say any more.

**-with Kagan in the same place where Severin was-**

The last portal opened and Kagan was throne out landing in a kneeling position.

He stands up and notice a familiar scent.

"It smells like Severin was here and he was not alone," he said looking around "it seems I am not alone either come out now," he said to the giant bush in from of him.

"Spotted me huh well your gonna wish you didn't," a muscular man came out dressed like a samurai outfit.

"I don't have time to waste it with your little pathetic quarrels" Kagan said turning away from him.

"Hey don't you dare turn your back on me" the man pulls out his sword and runs toward Kagan.

Kagan turns and grabs his neck lifting him off the ground and slowly suffocating him.

"Please l-let me go" he begged "first tell me where I am," Kagan asked holding his grip.

"Your not from around here or anywhere aren't you maybe I can h-help I have a hideout filled with some useful books that can help you, right now you are near the sound village."

"Fine take me there and I might spare your life."

**-Hinata P.O.V-**

Rayne came back with two cloaks draped over her arm throwing one to me.

"Here let me see that card in your hand," Rayne said pointing to the picture of Zetsu "here you go Rayne the info is on the back" I said.

"Yikes that is the most ugliest plant I ever seen it makes dead plants look like roses," she said disgusted and know what is more disgusting than this…uh person-thing your outfit.

"What is wrong with my outfit," I asked "it is freaking hot outside and you look like you are going to a Eskimo party" come on we head to this… rain village and find you a cute like mine.

I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head as I looked at her so called 'cute' outfit…more like revealing.

_(I got a bad feeling about this)_

I thought as I almost missed Rayne turned around and started walking toward the wrong direction.

"Huh, wait that is the wrong direction" I yelled for her.

"Opps then you lead the way I have no idea where I am going" she said walking toward me while I turned around and headed into the sunlight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1sasuhina1: That wasn't bad at all.**

**rayne: I thought i heard kagan's voice in there.**

**1sasuhina1: He was there.**

**rayne: I'll kill him!**

**1sasuhina1: Oh no you won't!**

**rayne: And why not!**

**1sasuhina1: Cause i still need him in the fanfic but do it when the story is done.**

**rayne: Fine you promise right?**

**1sasuhina1: Of course i am a man of my word or more like WOman.**

**rayne: That is why i don't trust you... where is sasuke?**

**1sasuhina1: That sakura whistle did the trick(probably for today though).**

**rayne: I like the quite**

**hinata: Please read & review**

**rayne: 1sasuhina1 does not own naruto or bloodrayne**


End file.
